gamefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Need For Speed:Most Wanted
Need for Speed Most Wanted – dziewiąta gra wyścigowa z serii Need for Speed. W grze występują trzy tryby: "Kariera" "Seria prób" – ma przeznaczenie treningowe (ćwiczenie zdolności prób czasowych oraz uciekania przed policją w Rockport). Składa się ona z 68 (69 w Black Edition) prób w których można uciekać przed policją pod pewnym warunkiem lub ścigać się na czas (próba czasowa). W grze dostępna jest jeszcze 70. próba (próba Burger Kinga), jednak trzeba ją odblokować za pomocą kodu. "Szybki wyścig" – Standardowy wyścig, są tam sprint, tor, drag, eliminacje oraz próba prędkości. W trybie Szybkiego wyścigu brak jest pościgów policyjnych. Fabuła Główny bohater przyjeżdża do miasta Rockport gdzie odbywają się nielegalne wyścigi. Gra zaczyna się od wyścigu z 15. kierowcą Czarnej Listy – Razorem. Jednak przed wyścigiem Razor eksperymentuje z jego wozem, przez co wygrywa i zdobywa auto. Po tym wyścigu bohater jest aresztowany, ale po niedługim czasie wypuszczony z powodu braku dowodów. W międzyczasie Razor został 1. kierowcą Czarnej Listy, używając wozu bohatera – BMW M3 GTR, a tuż za nim jego "chłopcy" – Bull i Ronnie. W wyjściu z więzienia pomaga nam Mia Townsend, która oddaje nam swój garaż służący za kryjówkę przed policją. Z początku bohater ściga się tylko w przedmieściach, dopiero po pewnym czasie może wjechać do Rockport. Mia wraz z innym kierowcą – Rogiem informują bohatera o wydarzeniach z Rockport. Gracz ma za zadanie pokonać wszystkich kierowców Czarnej Listy. Aby to zrobić, musi ukończyć odpowiednią liczbę wyścigów, zdobyć kamienie milowe i odpowiednio wysokie notowania. Im wyższe miejsce danego kierowcy na Liście, tym wymagania są wyższe. Po spełnieniu wymagań dochodzi do bezpośredniego wyścigu z kierowcą z Listy (mogą być ich 2 – 5; odpowiadają one specjalizacji danego kierowcy). Po ich wygraniu gracz wybiera dwie karty należące do kierowcy (znajdują się tam darmowe osiągi, ulepszenia karoserii lub wyglądu oraz dowód rejestracyjny samochodu pokonanego kierowcy, premia pieniężna, karta zwolnienia z aresztu). Po wygraniu pięciu wyścigów z Razorem następuje epilog gry – bohater odzyskuje swoje BMW, ale zmuszony jest uciekać przed agentami federalnymi i sierżantem Crossem. Wśród wyścigów mamy do wyboru: Tor – standardowy wyścig na okrążenia. Sprint – zwykły wyścig od punktu A do punktu B. Drag – krótki sprint, w którym musimy zmieniać biegi i uważać na ruch uliczny. Eliminacje – wyścig na okrążenia, w którym po każdym okrążeniu odpada najsłabszy kierowca, dopóki nie zostanie wyłoniony zwycięzca. Próba prędkości – sprint, w którym wygrywa ten, który uzyska najwyższą prędkość zsumowaną ze wszystkich fotoradarów rozlokowanych na trasie wyścigu. Próba czasowa – sprint, w którym bierze udział tylko gracz i musi w wyznaczonym czasie dojechać do następnego punktu kontrolnego. Notowania Notowania uzyskuje się na trzy sposoby: Czas pościgu – im dłuższy pościg, tym wyższe notowania. Przepychanki – za każdy zniszczony radiowóz notowania rosną. Kamienie milowe – za każdy zaliczony kamień milowy gracz otrzymuje bonusowe notowania. (Liczone dopiero po pościgu) Jest 9 kamieni milowych, 8 z nich można zdobyć w trakcie pościgu, a 1 w trakcie jazdy dowolnej: Notowania zdobyte na dwa pierwsze z podanych powyżej sposobów. Wykroczenia – jest ich 8, m.in. taranowanie radiowozu, uszkodzenie mienia, przekroczenie prędkości (240; 280 i 320 km/h). Koszt zniszczeń – osiągamy to przez niszczenie wszystkiego, co nam stanie na drodze. Ominięte blokady drogowe Ominięte kolczatki – czasem w blokadach pojawiają się kolczatki, trzeba minąć określoną liczbę (jeśli w blokadzie są 2 – liczy 2). Przepychanki – trzeba uszkodzić odpowiednią liczbę radiowozów. Ucieczka w czasie wyższym – próba zaliczona, jeśli pościg będzie dłuższy niż określony czas. Ucieczka w czasie niższym – trzeba uciec w czasie krótszym niż określony. Fotomandat – gracz otrzymuje w trakcie jazdy dowolnej, jeśli przekroczymy podaną prędkość w danym miejscu. Poziomy zainteresowania policji W karierze występuje 6 poziomów zainteresowania policji danym samochodem. Im wyższy poziom, tym wozy policyjne są bardziej zaawansowane technicznie i trudniejsze do zniszczenia: Zwykłe radiowozy. Nieoznakowane radiowozy, zaczynają pojawiać się blokady drogowe, pojawiają się po zakupie pierwszego samochodu. Oznakowane radiowozy policji stanowej (Pontiac GTO), posiłki zjawiają się po 2 min. od wezwania, czasem nacierają lekkie SUV-y, rzadziej występują także w blokadach (lekkie SUV-y są trudniejsze do zniszczenia niż radiowozy stanowe), pojawiają się po pokonaniu kierowcy nr 13 – Vic'a. Nieoznakowane radiowozy policji stanowej (Pontiac GTO), posiłki zjawiają się po 2 min. od wezwania, zaczynają pojawiać się kolczatki, blokady występują dużo częściej, dość często nacierają ciężkie SUV-y, występujące również w blokadach, dodatkowo, co jakiś czas do pościgu dołącza śmigłowiec, który na większych przestrzeniach (głównie na autostradach) próbuje zepchnąć gracza z drogi, pojawiają się po pokonaniu kierowcy nr 9 – Earl'a. Wydział pościgowy Crossa (oznakowane Corvetty C6), posiłki (25 szt.) zjawiają się po 1,5 min. od wezwania, kolczatki są w prawie każdej blokadzie drogowej, często występują ciężkie SUV-y, śmigłowce pojawiają się częściej i stosują bardziej agresywne techniki spychania z drogi, pościg jest także koordynowany przez Crossa. Ten poziom można osiągnąć po awansie do pierwszej piątki Czarnej Listy. Pojazdy agentów federalnych (nieoznakowane Corvetty C6) i ciężkie SUV-y, posiłki zjawiają się po 1,5 min. od wezwania, wszystkie radiowozy stosują bardzo agresywne techniki, pojawiają się tylko w epilogu i w ostatnim pościgu w Serii Prób. Ciężkie SUV-y z turbodoładowaniem, występują jedynie w Serii Prób czarnej edycji, posiłki zjawiają się po 1,5 min. od wezwania, wszystkie radiowozy stosują niebywale agresywne techniki. Epilog Po pokonaniu wszystkich kierowców, w tym Bulla i Ronniego wyzwanie rzuca Razor. Po ukończeniu wszystkich pięciu wyścigów załącza się filmik, w którym Razor załamany porażką nie chce oddać kluczyków do BMW bohatera. Chwilę później pojawia się Mia, która odbiera mu kluczyki, a gdy ten próbuje je odzyskać, ona powala go na ziemię i ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość – jest policjantką, która miała za zadanie aresztować wszystkich kierowców Czarnej Listy. Mia oddaje bohaterowi kluczyki i pozwala uciec, jednak po niedługim czasie zjawia się Cross. Aresztuje wszystkich kierowców, ale jest wściekły, że główny bohater uciekł. Wysyła wszystkie jednostki w pościg za nim. Po pewnym czasie dzwoni Mia, która informuje gracza, że Cross zna wszystkie kryjówki i jedyną możliwością ucieczki jest skok przez stary most na północy Rosewood. Po jego przeskoczeniu ukazuje się filmik, w którym bohater ucieka policji, a sierżant Cross wysyła za nim państwowy list gończy (na całe Stany Zjednoczone). Bohaterowie Czarna Lista – klasyfikacja kierowców Rockport: Pozycja Pseudonim Imię i Nazwisko Samochód Specjalizacja 1 Razor Clarence Callahan Ford Mustang GT, później BMW M3 GTR Wszystko 2 Bull Toru Sato Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Sprinty 3 Ronnie Ronald McCrea Aston Martin DB9 (wcześniej Toyota Supra) Unieruchamianie radiowozów 4 JV Joe Vega Dodge Viper SRT-10 Próby prędkości 5 Webster Wes Allen Chevrolet Corvette C6 Ucieczka przed pościgiem 6 Ming Hector Domingo Lamborghini Gallardo Fotomandaty 7 Kaze Kira Nakazato Mercedes-Benz CLK500 Wartość zniszczeń 8 Jewels Jade Barrett Ford Mustang GT Dragi 9 Earl Eugene James Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX Sprinty 10 Baron Karl Smith Porsche Cayman S Wykroczenia 11 Big Lou Lou Park Mitsubishi Eclipse Próby czasowe 12 Izzy Isabel Diaz Mazda RX-8 Eliminacje 13 Vic Victor Vasquez Toyota Supra Długie pościgi 14 Taz Vince Kilic Lexus IS300 Sprinty 15 Sonny Ho Seun Volkswagen Golf GTI Tory Pokonanie nr 13 czyli Vica, odblokowuje wschodnią dzielnicę Point Camden oraz Gray Point znajduje się tam ocean. Pokonanie nr 9 czyli Earla, odblokowuje południową dzielnicę, a jest to centralne Rockport. Pozostali bohaterowie: Mia Townsend (Mazda RX-8) – dziewczyna bohatera, na końcu ujawnia, że jest policjantką. Rog (Pontiac GTO, we wczesnym trailerze gry Ford Mustang GT1) – drugi ze sprzymierzeńców gracza. Sierżant Cross (Corvette C6.R) – stróż prawa, szef wydziału pościgowego, za wszelką cenę chce aresztować bohatera i pozostałych kierowców. Soundtrack Numer Tytuł Wykonawca Album Odtwarzanie 1. Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) Styles of Beyond Megadef wszystkie 2. Do Ya Thang T.I. Presents The P$C 25 To Life menu 3. I Am Rock Rock nieznany menu 4. In A Hood Near You Suni Clay Suni Clay menu 5. Let's Move The Perceptionists Black Dialogue menu 6. Sets Go Up Juvenile Reality Check menu 7. Fired Up Hush Bulletproof menu 8. B-Side Wins Again (feat. Chuck D) DJ Spooky and Dave Lombardo Drums of Death menu 9. Shapeshifter Celldweller feat. Styles of Beyond nieznany wszystkie 10. Tilted Lupe Fiasco Food &... menu 11. Feed the Addiction Ils Bohemia wyścig 12. One Good Reason Celldweller Celldweller wyścig 13. We Control Hyper We Control wyścig 14. Skinnyman Static-X Start A War wyścig 15. Barrier Break Diesel Boy + Kaos nieznany wyścig 16. Decadence Disturbed The Thousand Fists wyścig 17. You'll Be Under My Wheels The Prodigy Always Outnumbered, Never Outgunned wyścig 18. Tao of the Machine (Scott Humphrey's Remix) The Roots and BT Blade II Soundtrack wyścig 19. You Must Follow (Evol Intent VIP) Stratus Dungeonmaster's Guide wyścig 20. Blood and Thunder Mastodon Leviathan wyścig 21. Broken Sword Evol Intent, Mayhem & Thinktank nieznany wyścig 22. Hand of Blood Bullet For My Valentine Hand of Blood wyścig 23. The Mann Paul Linford and Chris Vrenna nieznany wyścig 24. Blinded In Chains Avenged Sevenfold City of Evil wyścig 25. Feels Just Like It Should (Timo Maas Remix) Jamiroquai Dynamite wyścig 26. Most Wanted Mash Up Paul Linford and Chris Vrenna nieznany wyścigała wydana pod tytułem Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry wyścigowe